Jaune's Recovery (CORRECT VERSION)
by hentai hunters
Summary: After the Fall of Beacon, everyone was sent their own way. This is the story of Jaune, as he must go back to the home that didn't want him and try again. Assaulted by grief, Jaune must confront his guilt and self hatred if he ever wishes to move on. With his seven sisters by his side, it seems that he must adjust back to the home life he so desperately wanted to leave. Or does he?
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my first story! I meseed up uploading it the first time and ended up screwing up the spaces. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Jaune stared out of the window of the home that felt so distant to him. He watched the clouds part across the blue sky, high above the trees. He didn't notice them, however, as he was too wrapped in thought.

After the Fall of Beacon, and on the train ride back home, Jaune felt no emotion. It was if everything was sucked out of him, leaving him a husk, a shell of his former self. He sat on the seat, numb to everything, trapped in a seal of solitude.

For the first day back home, Jaune stayed in his room. He cried. He imagined what he could have done differently. He threw small objects at the paintings on the walls. But he mostly just sat where he was now. Staring...

What hurt Jaune the most wasn't that the only home he had ever felt comfortable in was gone. Or that the only woman besides his sisters who ever cared for him was dead. What hurt him the most was how weak he was. He could have stopped Pyrrha. He could have saved her life. But he didn't.

Day in and day out, Jaune trained with Pyrrha to become better. To become something that vaguely resembled what he was supposed to be. And every damn time Pyrrha gave him suggestions to improve his technique, every damn time he fell to the floor in Glynda's class, and every goddamn time Pyrrha, or Nora, or Ruby or Yang or Ren told him he'd do better...

He believed it.

He thought he was improving. He seriously bought the lie. He foolishly believed that he would actually get better, or one day even become a "heroic huntsman", just like his great great grandfather. But he realized now his own stupidity. He was still the same bastard who would always be behind. He always was. And he always will be that stupid, foolish, hopeless third wheel who couldn't even save his best friend from dying.

He screamed into a pillow. He punched his wall. He had to let the anger out. It wrapped around him, collectively causing chaos within him and turning his very soul into a carnival of karma. He punched his wall several more times, and fell to the floor, laying in misery next to his pillow on the barren floor. He wiped several tears of his face just as several took their place. Collapsed on the floor, Jaune began to remember. The last time he was here. His family's faces as they stared at him disappear into the deep forrest surrounding their little shack in the woods.

 _"Will you write me lotsa letters Jaune?" asked Jen, Jaune's littlest sister._

 _"Sure thing kiddo. Every week. I promise," Jaune replied, smiling at the little child staring at him in fascination_

 _"Will you beat up lots of Grimm?"_

 _"Yeah. Lots. I hope they don't beat me up too bad."_

 _"Will you finally find a woman besides us that'll take care of you? Jaune's oldest sister Joan asked, stepping in front of Jen to meet him for the last time in a while._

 _I... Uhh... Umm... Shut up Joan!" Jaune replied hastily to his older sister._

 _"I'm just playing Jaune," she giggled, punching him in the arm._

 _"Where are the others?" Jaune suddenly said, already knowing the answer._

 _"Inside." Joan's facial expressions darkened. She nervously played with her long, shiny blonde hair. "They don't want to see you off. At least, Mom and Dad won't let them."_

 _"Why won't they loosen up a little bit?"_

 _"Maybe because you completely disregarded to the family plan and did the exact thing our parents told us all not to do?" Joan replied staring Jaune directly in the eyes._

 _Jaune looked at his feet. He knew his parents didn't want their children to become huntsmen or huntresses. Especially not little old Jaune, the only male. But Jaune couldn't help it. It's not like he was any better as a wood worker. He frequently hurt himself, or found himself in all of the wrong places at all of the wrong times. Besides, their family legacy was rooted in hunting._

 _Hundreds of years ago, The Arc lineage was a legion of fine warriors. Every man or woman born into it took up hunting. They would storm the wilderness, looking for the monsters that threatened them and brought them down. They would go days without water, food, or shelter. They would survive only by their wits and skill._

 _That all ended with his great- great grandfather. Jaune remembered the tale his father used to say to warn him and his sisters of taking up hunting. His great great grandfather was the finest huntsmen there was. Great fighter, good man, yadda yadda yadda. Until the huntsmen were forced into the great war. He had to fight enemies that weren't his enemies, kill innocent civilians and burn down homes with children in it, all for the desire of the power hungry war lords playing with them like puppet on a string, or like a child plays with ants on a sidewalk. He killed himself with his own sword in his bunk, and was found much later by a group of soldiers. His son, upon hearing this, vowed never to end up like his father and instead took up woodworking deep within a forrest where he taught the same principles to his son, Jaune's father, Joseph Arc._

 _And here Jaune was, about to completely disregard that lesson._

 _"You know, it's not too late to turn back," Joan said, breaking Jaune out of thought._

 _"Well, you know what Dad always says._

 _You're about to completely undo everything Dad taught you, and now you're quoting him?" Joan said with a laugh. "Damn it Jaune, why is that the only thing from this family you take with you?"_

 _"An Arc never goes back on his word."_

 _"Well, as a lady, I get to disregard that rule, and I take back every time I expressed concern for you." Joan said with a wry smirk. A horn sounded in the distance, notifying Jaune that the train was almost at the station a few blocks away._

 _"Well I guess this is it." Joan said._

 _"I guess it is."_

 _"Do you have everything? Do you have your sword?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Shield?"_

 _"Doesn't leave my side."_

 _"Clothes?"_

 _"Joan, I have everything I need. You're my sister. Don't go all mom on me."_

 _"Well, someone has to", Joan said, her face suddenly hardening._

 _Jaune stared back at the house that would never really be his home again as he walked the path to the train station. Jen was yelling various goodbyes, her pigtails swinging back in forth gently as she moved, and Joan gave that encouraging smile that always make him go that extra mile. But he didn't see that. The last thing Jaune saw before he left his old life was his parent's scowls through the windows, stabbing him with spite._

Jaune wiped a tear from his eyes and got up from the floor. _"They were right,"_ he thought to himself. _"I was never destined to become a huntsman. I'm a failure. Maybe I can get decent at woodworking."_

As much as Jaune thought he should, he didn't hate his parents. He knew they were just trying to protect him, and try to knock some sense into him. It didn't work, and he had to be sent home in bits and pieces, learning their lesson the hard way. He knew that they didn't hate him either, and he also knew that he was torturing them by staying locked up in his room.

Back at Beacon, Jaune made plans to himself to bring Pyrrha over to his house over summer break, to let her see his sisters. Maybe she would have played with the little ones. Maybe she would have sparred with his weapon's freak of sister, Jacey. Maybe she would have been friends with Joan. But now he'd never get to see that happen...

 _"Stop it Jaune,"_ he mentally told himself. He had enough of grief. It wasn't fair to his sisters, his parents, or himself. He had to get out of this prison he had locked himself in. The metaphorical death row that he assigned for himself was no more. Taking a deep breath, Jaune walked over to his door and turned the knob.

 **Well, that about wraps up this first chapter. At the time of this writing, Volume 6 has yet to come out, so the details surrounding Jaune's family life is still out in the open. I will continue with Jaune's family in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading the first chapter of Jaune's Recovery!**


	2. Part 2

Hey everyone, welcome back to Jaune's Recovery. This is the second chapter of this trilogy. This part will expand on Jaune's relationship with his family, and how they help him come to terms with the events of Beacon. Leave a comment, I love to see what you guys think. See ya next time! Happy reading!

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Jaune Arc.

After witnessing his friends die and his school being destroyed by evil forces, he had to go back home. He sealed himself in his room, alone with his demons and feelings to torment him. But he was having none of it anymore. It was finally time to do the hardest thing he ever had to do, and that was face his family.

"So he's finally alive", his oldest sister Joan said with tears in her eyes as he descended from the flight of stairs that led up to his room.

She rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. She had hugged him when he first came home, but he seemed so distant. His eyes seemed to stare right through her, like he was looking at a memory long gone.

"You know it," Jaune said with a smile on his face that hadn't been seen since his days at Beacon with his team. Joan pulled away with an equally large grin, tears streaming down her face.

Growing up with seven sisters, Jaune was always on the receiving end of unnecessary cruelty. His hair was always braided, his nails were always painted, and he knew enough about dresses to inform you how you how you were sooooo last winter. In front of it all, there was Joan, egging on her younger siblings to continue. Yet, every time Jaune fell, or was upset, there was Joan to help him up or listen to him. Joan was the parent that Jaune needed, but never really had. His mother and father were always chopping wood, sleeping, or out of the house. There was never any time for any of the children, which made Joan's job as the older sister harder.

"Where is everyone?" Jaune asked, looking around.

"Outside. Come on, they'll be overjoyed to see you."

" _Damn it Jaune, what have we always told you?"_

 _"But dad..."_

 _"No buts, you're not going and that's final. You're staying right where you are!"_

 _"Dad, our family was the biggest clan of hunters there were!"_

 _"And what did that get us?" Joseph Arc said through his teeth. "Sickness. Injuries. Hunger. We would wake up not knowing whether we would see the next day."_

 _Jaune stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "You keep saying we, like you or Granddad were out there," Jaune yelled. "But you weren't. You were too busy hiding in the woods like cowards!"_

 _The room got instantly silent. Jaune's mother, Jo Ann Arc stabbed him with a sour glare. Jaune's sisters eavesdropping from the other room winced. Jaune regretted what he said instantly._

 _Jaune's father stared at him. The expression on his face was a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Then, it transformed into a dark, piercing glare._

 _"Get out."_

 _"Dad..."_

 _"Get out."_

 _"Dad, let me-"_

 _"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU GODDAMN TRAITOROUS SONOFABITCH!"_

 _"Joseph," Jo Ann said in a cautious tone._

 _"YOU WANT TO DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM? YOU WANNA FIGHT IN MEANINGLESS WARS FOR NO REASON? YOU WANNA KILL INNOCENT FOLK? GO AHEAD!"_

 _Jaune was already out of the room as his father shouted at him. He turned round the hallway, and into the living room where all of his sisters sat._

 _"Jaune..." Joan said nervously._

 _But Jaune never heard her. Hs didn't hear anything but blood pounding in his ears and the slam of the door as he left_.

"JAUUUUUUUNNNNNEEEE!"

Jaune smiled as he walked outside to the back of the house. Several tiny feet plodded on the grass as they ran up to him. His shirt was being pulled in a million directions. Jackie criticising him for still wearing a tee shirt and jeans instead of cool hunter clothes, Jacey asking him about all the cool weapons he had seen, the twins Jill and Jess Arc wanting him to see their new dolls, and Jen asking him how Beacon was. Jaune wasn't paying any attention, as he was looking for a certain sister to come to the back yard.

"So he's not dead. Whoopdy doo."

"What's wrong Jan? I figured you'd he running to see me."

"My bass costed 800 lien you idiot. You think I'm just gonna set it down any old where and come running to your dumb ass when you poke your head back here?"

Jan Arc ran up to Jaune and enveloped him a huge hug. Jaune smiled softly. Jaune was closest in age to Jan, so they related to each other better. She was pretty much his best friend. They even had a small band together when he was 13 and she was 11, however Jaune had to leave when she became too good for him. She had a good solo career that Jaune was happy to watch from afar.

Jan broke apart from their three second hug and elbowed him in the ribs. "That never happened," she said with a smile.

Jaune rubbed his most recent injury. "Where's mom and dad," Jaune asked, looking around. "Where do you think", Jan replied in a matter-of-fact-tone. "You're right, as always," Jaune answered, shaking his head.

Even after walking through this same path for close to 10 years, the scenery never took his breath away. The trees shot up into the skies like missiles, and they came from all directions. If you were so brave as to wander these woods at night, you could find yourself lost in thousands of ways. However, for Jaune, he kept his ear open for a faint thwack, a sound that dissolved within the deep dissonance of the woods if you weren't listening hard enough.

 _chop...chop...chop..._

Jaune listened as the thwacking noise grew louder. His heartbeat synced to the rhythm of the noise, pounding like Nora's hammer in his ears.

 _chop... chop... chop..._

He had no plan. What was he to say? It was clear what had happened. Jaune wasn't ready to accept his father's disappointment. He had destroyed the family plan, broke their code of honor, and came back expecting everything to be fine?

 _chop...chop...chop..._

He was a fool. There was no making amends with his father. There's nothing he could do.

 _chop...chop..._

Jaune almost tripped over a root and stumbled into a new patch of wood. Jaune felt eyes leap on to him. He slowly turned his head up. There right in front of him, was his father.

There was silence amongst the wood. Joseph looked at Jaune with a similar expression to that fateful night almost a year ago. The same confusion, staring him in the face. But this time was different. A slow smile suddenly crossed his face.

"Boy you shoulda seen me when that weirdo girl of yours hit em all with that hammer!", Joseph Arc shouted, slamming his tankard on the large wooden table. "They all said I was a fool. for puttin so much money on you and your motley crew, but they were the fools when I walked outta that pub with a few hundred extra lien!"

Laughter surrounded the dinner table at the Arc residence. The twin, Jill and Jess had pretty'd up Jaune before dinner. This meant lots of makeup in the wrong places and his nails being an uneven color of pink on his nails.

"You did good boy. Damn good", Joseph Arc said, looking Jaune straight in the eyes.

"Even after I, you know, kinda started talking to my team in the middle of it?" Jaune asked, his face reddening.

"Of course! That was the best part! Completely subverting their expectations by stopping in the middle to discuss battle plans! You confused em and hit em with a suprise! Work of genius I tell ya, couldn't have done better myself!"

"Yeah... that's what we were doing..." Jaune said softly.

"It always reminds me of my favorite battle tactic: ya know, defense and strategy always win championships!"

"Jeez, you really are a dad," Jan muttered into her cup.

Jaune sank into his bed, counting his losses. He couldn't understand why he was so happy. He had lost everything; Pyrrah, Beacon, everything. Yet here he was, smiling like a fool. He realized it now: what was missing from his first day. He had lost everything, but there was his family, helping him through. He was finally comfortable. He was finally loved. He was finally home.

His scroll buzzed nearby him, breaking him out of a trance. He jumped up, snatching it from his bed. He turned it on, the sudden brightness hitting him like a bomb. His eyes finally adjusted, and he almost dropped his scroll. Nerve shot through all of him, shocking him like a lightning bolt.

 _You have one text from: Ruby Rose._

 **After Party with the Hentai Hunter**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading part two of the Recovery trilogy. I decided to do a sort of behind the scenes to show my process with writing and clear up any confusion with the story thus far. I plan on doing an "After Party" after everything I write, one so that way I can be more intimate with my audience and explain anything I didn't write very well, and two, so I can sort of be a source of inspiration. Believe it or not, I'm just a normal dude, and that proves that anyone can write anything. So, without further ado, I present the behind the scenes look at Jaune's Recovery!**

 **THE SISTERS:**

 **The hardest part about writing this was incorporating all of Jaune's sisters. I wanted some to be more important, obviously, but it was hard trying to juggle all of the characters at once. As a musician myself, Jan was my favorite character to write. and yes, she taught Jaune a little guitar before Beacon. For the first time in my life, I had to write a loose outline for the characters. I can't send a picture, so here's a copy and paste of what I wrote:**

 **JAUNE'S FAMILY IN ORDER OF AGE**

 **Joseph Arc: Jaune's father. Cares about him deeply but can't express it very well.**

 **Jo-Ann Arc: Is a middle (wo)man to her husband's rage. Loves all of her children but isn't around enough.**

 **Joan Arc, 20: Jaune's caring sister. Helps Jaune through all of his struggles to move on.**

 **Jaune Arc, 17: obvious.**

 **Jan Arc, 15: Musician, sarcastic.**

 **Jacey Arc, 13: Obsessed with weapons, loves martial arts, can beat up Jaune**

 **Jackie Arc, 10: Is really into Hunter clothes**

 **Jill and Jess Arc, 8: Twins, really into dressing up Jaune and tormenting him**

 **Jen Arc, 5: baby of the family. Wholesome.**

 **INSPIRATION:**

 **My inspiration for this fanfic stemmed from me being a bored fuck sitting around in my room, and it continues to be. I'm very much a night person, and I wrote both of these chapters between the hours of eleven P.M and three A.M. I didn't have a plan going into this; I just sat down and began to write. I've always been good at improv, and that's always been my style. It may be a flaw though, as I've never really done a piece with so many characters. I'm much better with words than I am with writing characters.**

 **So that about does her. I hope I'm updating enough for you guys. The finale is gonna be out hopefully by next week. I don't think Ruby will make an appearance, but there might be a flashback or two. Thanks for reading, leave a comment on what you think, I love reading you all's thoughts. Tell me ehtat you think of After Party too, should I keep it? Anyways, this chapter is getting too long, so see ya around. Happy reading!**


	3. Update

Hey guys, it's Hentai Hunter here with an update for the only story on my profile that people care about.

I'm getting straight to the point: I'm losing a lot of motivation, which you can tell by me not uploading in several weeks, that in which I am truly sorry.

I realize that I am limited in the ways that I can end this story without it being boring and bad. I'm not saying there won't be a part three; there will be and I'm almost done with it. I'm just saying that the ending will be kinda lackluster.

I'm just ready to be done with this series. I was excited when I wrote the first chapter, but I'm very bored with it now. I also kinda fucked up the implied cannon because Jaune is supposed to be the youngest sibling in the family, not second oldest. My bad.

I want to think you all for sticking with me and taking an interest with my work. An artist and his audience go hand in hand; you can't have one without the other and I'm honored, humbled, and glad you chose me.

The finale will be out before the end if this week. I'm sorry I made you all wait this long. Once I'm finally done with this, I will focus on my one shot series about the freelancers fron red vs blue and the aftermath of project freelancer; Chapter One of is up already and the second that will be up soon. Thank you all so much, and get ready for the finale of Jaune's Recovery.


	4. Part Three

Dirt exploded around his face as Jaune hit the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jacey Arc said, staring over him. "Youwere unbalanced. Unfocused. Almost like you weren't even thinking about the fight."

"Yeah. Almost."

Jaune Arc didn't know what to do with himself.

The text came at a little over midnight. It was clear enough;meetRuby, Ren and Nora at Ruby's house to go on a journey to Mistral. Yet, Jaune didn't know if he could do it.

All his life, Jaune was the odd one out, in his family, and in his school. His sisters, despite being younger than him, were all unique and talented. Jaune had nothing. He couldn't even chop wood. At Beacon, he was the weak and inexperienced one who always got beat. Jaune never fit in, ever.

But these past few days were different. Jaune was finally a member of his family. He had skills of his own. He didn't feel so alone, and now all of that security would be taken away if he were to go with Ruby.

On the other hand, he knew it was right. He couldn't pretend Beacon never happened. He had to make those bastards pay. Cinder and her associates killed innocent people, and they needed judgement. If not for Jaune then forPyrrah.

A tear formed atJaune'seye, not of sadness or guilt, but of rage. A furious, affronted sense of anger spread through Jaune like wildfire, burning his morality into tiny bits of char.

All Jaune wanted in that moment was blood. Someone needed to pay. They murdered Pyrrha, not even leaving behind a body Jaune could take solace in. He couldn't ever see her face ever again. What was left of her was most likely blown away into the wind, spread throughout the land, never to have eyes lay upon them again.

Jaune was split in two. He wanted death. Vengeance. He wanted to see the dying face of that disgusting woman, clutching to the remnants of her pathetic life. Wrath wrapped around his mind and spirit, feeding him fury like he had never felt before.

But Jaune also knew that Cinder wasn't to blame. Nor was that green haired girl, or that Mercury person.

It was him. He killed Pyrrha.

"Hello? Jaune?" Jacey asked.

Jaune blinked. "Oh, sorry. Guess I zoned out a bit."

"That's enough for today. Let's go back inside!"

"Ok, hold on. I'll be right there."

Alone in his room once more, Jaune preformed the tedious event that was becoming a ritual: Pondering. He only had his mind to himself when it was late at night. No yelling from the little ones, no general conversation distracting his thoughts. He needed to think. He had that text for two days now and he had no clue what to with it. He needed tomake a decisionfast.

Sweat dripped down his forehead and he realized that he couldn't think in here. It wastoo hot-the temperature for the day was over a hundred so Jaune went to the place he always went when he was in a tough position.

"I thought I'd catch you up here."

"What tipped you off?"

No offense, but you're really loud."

Joan Arc slid next to Jaune and stared out at the stars on the roof of their house. On nights such as this one, they littered the sky like an army, billions of tiny white dots as far as the eye could see.

"So, what's up?"

The question vibrated inJaune'sears. What was up? How could he put in words what he needed to say, especially to his sister?

He took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune told her everything. The text from ruby, the death of Pyrrha, the villains that neededto bestopped. He couldn't silence himself, as he spewed speech, one word after the next.

Joan listened to every word. She stared at him as he vented, never interrupting or bothering him.

"I'm confused. I'm lost. What do I do?" Jaune asked. He was slightly out of breath after the long spiel, and he looked at Joan inquisitively.

Joan was silent for a moment, which felt like years to Jaune. Finally, she stood up and made her way to the other side of the house.

"I don't know," she said as she walked away. "But you do. You've always known what was the right thing to do at the right time, even if it hurt you. You know what you must do."

She reached the edge and flipped over the side, pulling herself into the window, leaving Jaune by himself.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Jaune yelled, but it was no use. He was alone.

He sat down, defeated. What the hell did she mean? He would know the answer? He didn't! That's why he asked her!Jaune wasstuck. What did she mean?

But Jauneknew what she meant. She confirmed his thoughts, as much as he didn't want her to.

Jaune knew he couldn't stay here forever. He was only delaying the inevitable. He had to face the people who did this. He had to save Remnant.

Jaune wiped a stray tear from his face and got up. He walked to the window and slid himself in. He grabbed a pencil from his desk and began writing. He tore the paper off the pad and walked downstairs. He walked into the living room and stared at the house one last time. He could see the twins Jess and Jill asleep on the couch. He smiled, wondering when he would see them next. He set the paper down and walked out of the door.

The whistle of the train told him he didn't have a lot of time. He hurriedly picked up the pace, his house behind him getting smaller.

Twenty minutes later, and he was on the train. He saw his house slowly disappear into the woods. He was finally doing it. He was going to meet Ruby and his old teammates. A surprised chuckle came out of his mouththe realization ofhim leaving was finally kicking in. He stared out at the trees passing by him and closed his eyes. This was it

 **Well** **, you finally uploaded it you lazy bastard. Yeah, I'm sorry about the wait. I kinda covered why it was taking so long in the update. Anyways, that wraps up this story. It's asigh of relief that its over, because I really didn't enjoy making it. Whatever, it's done now. I will be working on my Red Vs Blue one shot series for now, and I'm currently planning a massive rvb andRWBY crossover. It'll have all sorts of awesomeness in it, so prepare for that. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll see ya later.**


End file.
